Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals
| writer = | screenplay = | story = | director = | starring = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Christopher Lennertz | country = United States | language = English | num_episodes = | producer = Martha De Laurentiis Raffaella De Laurentiis Roger Corman Thomas Schumacher Roman Coppola | editor = | cinematography = | runtime = 22 minutes | company = Warner Bros. Animation Dino De Laurentiis Company American Zoetrope | distributor = Warner Home Video | budget = | network = | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }}Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals '' is the fifth direct-to-DVD special produced by Warner Bros. Animation, Dino De Laurentiis Company and American Zoetrope, based upon the Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was available May 13, 2014, only through Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Field of Screams DVD. Plot Scooby and the gang are in Rio, Brazil enjoying a parade celebrating the beginning of the International Soccer Cup (a parody of the FIFA World Cup). Shaggy and Scooby leave the parade to get some more food and Scooby helps some kids find an errant, flying soccer ball. Scooby searches a nearby alley and finds the ball but not before he's chased away by a red, horned monster. The monster chases Scooby, and soon afterward Shaggy, out onto the parade route. After running off the spectators and smashing into floats, Scooby knocks it down with the soccer ball from the alley and he and Shaggy rejoin Velma, Fred, and Daphne. The group tries to subdue the monster but it disappears in a cloud of smoke. The police cordone the area and the kids who lost their soccer ball catch up to Shaggy and Scooby to ask for their autographed missing ball. Velma identifies the monster as a trickster called 'Eshu'. Fred promises the kids they will find the autographed ball and the gang ask Julio Luna, the director of the games, for help. He tells them all the spilled soccer balls on the parade route were taken back to the stadium, including the kids' ball that was mixed in with them. Sneaking into the stadium, the gang manages to find the equipment room where all the soccer balls are stored. Eshu is also there and chases after Shaggy and Scooby before a security guard arrives and sounds the alarm. Once again, the monster disappears in a cloud of dust and after a hasty retreat, Fred determines the Eshu is looking for the same autographed ball. The next day, they go to the alley where Scooby first encountered Eshu. Daphne finds a broken test tube that's labelled as belonging to Professor Eduardo Perez. When they go to the professor's research lab, they're stopped by an angry security guard but another scientist overhears what they found and brings them to the eccentric Professor Perez. They learn that the test tube was filled with an experimental liquid that modifies the quality of rubber (making it extra strong and bouncy) and it was stolen by Eshu the previous day. The gang figures that Eshu accidentally spilled the experimental liquid onto the kids' soccer ball in the alley and wants to find the ball to extract the formula and sell it. They sneak back into the stadium and realize the autographed ball has been taken out onto the field. They manage to make it onto the pitch but the autographed ball is being taken out to play. Scooby quickly dons a jersey and joins the Brazilian team. Scooby intercepts the super strong, super bouncy ball and manages to score a winning goal for Brazil in the final seconds of the match. Suddenly Eshu appears but after a few too many kicks, the supercharged ball gains momentum and crashes into the monster, sending it straight through the net and trapping it. Eshu is unmasked to be Reynaldo, the angry security guard from the research lab. The security guard reveals he has always wanted to be a magician and wanted the money from the serum sale to fund his magician dreams. He used trickery and a little smoke to "disappear". The security guard is taken away and the gang makes sure that the autographed ball is returned to its rightful owner after they remove the serum on it. For saving the tournament, the gang is rewarded with pizzas on a stick and Scooby manages to expertly deflect an errant soccer ball before the end. Cast * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Eshu * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Daphne Blake * Carlos Alazraqui as Brazilian player * Gabriel Iglesias as Professor Perez * Andrew Kishino as Security guard * Christian Lanz as Cart owner * Mina Olivera as Maria * Rob Paulsen as Julio * Danny Trejo as Reynaldo References External links * Category:2014 films Category:Scooby-Doo specials Category:American television films Category:American films Category:2010s American animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Brazil in fiction Category:Association football films Category:American Zoetrope films Category:Film scores by Christopher Lennertz Category:Film scores by Alexander Bornstein Category:Film scores by Chris Forsgren Category:Film scores by Wataru Hokoyama Category:Films produced by Roger Corman Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Raffaella De Laurentiis